Butterfly Effect
by Schindler13
Summary: A series of One-Shots depicting a life that could have been between Steve Rogers (pre-serum) and Edie Andrews. But at what cost?
1. Hitler in Heels

Just some quick writings to shed light on what Steve and Edie's life might have been like if things had gone very differently. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Oops. I'm quite sorry." Edie stumbled back after they collided, gloved hand grazing his shoulder.

"No it's my fault. My apologizes, Miss." Steve turned suddenly.

Words escaping him at the sight of her, raven hair framing a gleaming pair of emerald eyes and smooth ivory cheeks.

Edie smiled faintly, he was no taller than herself and she was sure she had to outweigh him. But that didn't bother her, it was Steve's deep gray blue eyes she couldn't look away from. They seemed to draw her in with their sparkle, she found him quite handsome.

Edie noticed the beaming reflection against the lighted poster, Steve's smaller stature causing his reflection to fall upon the man's chest, rather than the cut out face.

Once Steve followed Edie's gaze, he instantly felt ashamed, as if he was less of a man. Sensing his wounded pride she moved in closer, lowering her voice she said "Mind if I share my thoughts?"

Shaking his head Steve braced himself for a painful comment regarding his physical shortcomings.

"I believe a soldier isn't measured in his physical strength but rather the bravery he has in his heart." Edie's hand found a spot gently upon his chest and Steve could feel her warmth radiate through the thin button up as his heart pounded faster.

"I..wish everyone felt the same." He fumbled for words as he tried to regain his composure. Steve wasn't use to girls actually talking to him, more ignoring him to get a chance to talk to Bucky. Much like his date tonight, fawning over the tall, dark haired soldier and barely looking Steve's way the entire night.

Edie's smile widened, finding his shy nature endearing as Steve puffed a laugh towards his shoes.

"We're all in this war together, no need to pick on our own. Plus, I always root for the underdog."

Steve felt himself caught up in the slow bat of those long lashes as she spoke, kissing the freckles on her cheeks.

"I've been called a lot of things, but underdog-"

"Put your arm around me." Edie suddenly piped, stiffening at the sight of someone over Steve's shoulder.

Before Steve could even register her polite demand, Edie was tucked under his elbow and making herself comfortable against his shoulder.

Steve was taken aback at how easily they fit together, how natural they appeared in the glossy reflection. Edie's warmth invaded his personal space in a way that he never knew he needed before, blackened waves tickling his neck with a soft and sweet scent. Without out even knowing her name, Steve was sure he'd never be able to let her go.

"I'm on a date." Edie revealed, as they continued to keep their backs towards the rest of the world. Pretending to study the recruitment posters, that urged able bodies to sign up with the help of a smiling soldier or a particularly handsome nurse, Edie failed to notice the sudden deflate in Steve's expression.

"Oh..so was I, actually."

Edie subconsciously laced her gloved hand through Steve's, tugging him gently around a corner with a thinning crowd. It was an act that she felt was already second nature, doing it before she realized.

"Well I hope yours is going better than mine. My cousin insisted on it, and quite frankly I'd rather stick my head in the oven than stand another moment with that Neanderthal."

Steve struggled focus on anything but their interlocked hands, so delicate and deliberate were her movements that it left Steve breathless. Edie peeked a sly glance back at the gentleman tagging along her side, noticing the remnants of a twitching smirk on those full lips as she huffed her annoyance. Edie stepped away from him to study nothing in particular, snuffing out the growing urge to take that handsomely sad face in her hands and pepper kisses anywhere she pleased.

This action gave Steve his own chance to admire what was before him, and it was certainly not the soldiers in the posters that he couldn't take his eyes off of. The rich cranberry colored dress framed Edie's curves, material stretched snuggling across the fullness of her hips and beckoned Steve for a touch. Satin black waves pinned neatly into place and the heels she wore elevated Edie to just meet his height.

"Is there something so wrong with a woman having an opinion? You'd think I was Hitler in heels by his reaction." Edie returned her attention back to Steve at the sudden sound of his laugh, hearty and chest-shaking it seemed to dim the very lights of New York.

Edie found herself wanting to hear it again, that velvety note that left her grinning ear to ear.

"You said you were on a date? Where is the lucky lady and how could she let me steal you away for so long?"

Steve felt the heat rising in his cheeks as Edie returned, seeming even closer this time. Each breath he took was laced with her essence, until she completely consumed his senses.

"Well, I don't think you two share the same opinion of me. She has made it perfectly clear I am not her type." Steve grimmed the truth of rejection, something he was too familiar with, that was until tonight.

Maybe his luck was changing?

"Well it would seem she's more suited for my date. I'm sure they'll make a lovely, simpleminded couple."

Edie's words hummed passed her lips, fingers shifting to fix the creased material of Steve's collar, where her head had once laid when an idea dawned and she couldn't contain it.

"What do you say we ditch 'em? I could use a strong drink and good conversation. Care to help a girl out?"

It took Steve a few moments to register Edie's suggestion, drowning happily in those jade pools when her words pulled him out.

But it was too late.

Edie's eyes shifted to an approaching figure, tall and clad in a neat uniform.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Rogers startled at the sudden sound of Bucky's voice, his attention too caught up in this beautiful stranger.

"The girls are waiting. They wanna catch a movie." Buck intervened with a curious suspicion, watching as the two barely acknowledged his presence.

Green met blue, imploring and smirking with mischief as if laughing at a joke only they knew.

"Well I should be going. It was nice to bump into you." Edie expressed with a wink, nodding at them both before exiting.

And again Steve felt that soft touch graze his shoulder as Edie passed, lingering for a moment by his side before placing a gentle kiss high on his cheek and whispering a faint 'thank you'.

Steve's feet stayed rooted to the gritty concrete, a hand ghosting the light smudge of lipstick left behind.

Bucky too found himself speechless, following the beautiful head of glossy black hair through the crowd. Slapping Steve's arm urgently to turn when he caught Edie's head glance back. Her gaze locked unmistakably on Steve, lingering with a hinted smile before disappearing into the current of bodies.

"What the _hell_ just happened? I leave you alone for 5 minutes and find you up here wooing some dame." Bucky narrated in disbelief.

"She's not some dame." Steve found his voice, gaze still focused on the very spot where Edie stood. He could still feel her around him, carrying her scent on his jacket and lips on his skin, Steve mentally scolded himself for letting her slip through his fingers. Surely she'd go back on her date, slowly fall in love with that meat head of a man.

Or would she?

Something told Steve this mystery woman was not as superficial and fickle as most women that crossed his path.

"Well whoever she was, she sure had an eye for you. Come'on we're taking the girls to a movie." Bucky motion him in the direction of the crowd, Steve reluctantly tore himself away but not before bumping into someone else.

"Oh I am quite sorry." A German accent shifted from beside the young blonde, quickly crouching to find his fallen glasses

"No it's my fault, I've been doing that a lot tonight." Steve admitted, kneeling to save the oval shaped spectacles from their demise under a passing woman's high heel.

"Thank you."

The balding man nodded vigorously, replacing his glasses and finding Steve come into focus.

"You have enlisted?" The man quizzed, adjusting the creased white lab coat around his shoulders.

"Um, actually I was-"

Steve's sentence was cut off by the bellowing command of Bucky Barnes, accompanied by a cackle of giggling girls.

"Steve come on! Movies are kind of on a schedule."

"Sorry, gotta go." Steve gave a quick farewell to the Doctor before snaking through the maze of convention goers.

The older man gave a defeated sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets he turned to retreat back into the recruitment hall when he caught the tail end of Steve's voice.

"Buck, you know the closest place to get a stiff drink?"

Oh the young, do they know what's coming? Dr. Abraham Erskine thought to himself.

-0-

Miles away and last minute a shipyard worker decides to have a night out on the town with his buddies, a few drinks and a laugh. Besides he could always do his inspections in the morning, before the soldier's were due to ship off.

He had plenty of time and the engines had been in tip top shape a few days ago. All he needed was a good laugh and his friends to lighten the serious mood that plagued the once jubilant city atmosphere.

The engines were fine after all…


	2. Souvenir

Stepping into the warm mid-morning air Edie placed a thin cigarette against her ruby lips. Beginning her trek down the damp side walk she stopped suddenly to rifle through her purse for a matchbook but was distracted by a banter of gruff voices. With a strained neck to peer behind the vacant diner Edie gadged the situation. A group of tall men circling like hungry wolves. It was when the gang parted ever so slightly that she caught sight of their prey.

Sandy blonde hair, warm blue eyes.

Edie dropped her cigarette, legs moving on instinct.

Flocking to his aid.

"Darling?"

The sound of a silky voice parted the men like the red sea.

Steve's wounded face met hers, twisted with fatigue and confusion, he donned a busted lip and dirty knuckles. Through blurred exhaustion he watched the rippled of a scowl form across the stranger's expression, jade eyes flickering.

He recognized her in an instant.

The sun revealing her beauty more than the dim lighting of the recruitment booth.

"Oh darling, I was so worried! I've been looking for you everywhere, I turned and you were gone." Edie padded towards him, heels crunching against the gravel.

"What's he? Your kid brother?" The men broke into a chain of howling laughter.

Their jabs flaring Edith's anger with each toothy grin.

"My beau actually, not that it's any of your business."

Steve struggled to catch his breath, wobbling a bit he felt the warm caress of Edie's hands against his boney forearms, securing him snuggly against her body. With each sharp inhale Steve could smell the scent of her perfume, intoxicatingly sweet.

"He's with you?" One of the men grunted in disbelief.

"Yes. And shame on you men!" Edie barked, protectively pulling Steve closer.

"What's a beautiful dame like you doing with this.._runt_?" Another man hissed, not buying it one bit.

Steve's gaze shifted up to study Edie's face as she answered, plump lips drawn into a tight line she showed no signs of backing down. A fierceness gleamed in the young woman's gaze the longer she held the group's stern expressions.

"Because I refuse to date pompous assholes like you who, overcompensate by degrading others."

Steve gulped as Edie continued, fearlessly looking each in the eye as her snarky reply slapped each in the face. The harsh language dripped from those ruby lips, despite her smile.

"So what is it?..trouble in the bedroom? Or is it Mommy issues?"

Edie's words drew growls from the group and Steve's senses heightened when one of the brutes dared to take a step close to the dark haired stranger. With a new found wind, Steve puffed his chest and narrowed his gaze sharply.

"Now run along and pick on someone your own size." Edie's voice seethed through a tight smile, moving to slip a hand through Steve's. Just as natural as that night at the convention.

"Let's go eat. You hungry?" Edith urged Steve forward, nudging towards the adjacent restaurant.

The men moved forward to retaliate when a blue uniformed police officer strolled by,

halting their actions swiftly.

Taking advantage of their distraction Edie and Steve ducked into the diner, diving into the last booth with fits of shocked laughter. Pale blue eyes watched with curiosity as Edie gave an animated wave from the window at men's backs, brooding as they retreated down the adjacent alley.

"Why did you do that?" Steve found his voice.

Meeting him with haunting jade eyes, Edie answered simply.

"I don't like bullies."

Steve's smile grew with each passing second, watching as she extended a delicate hand.

"Edie Andrews."

Swiftly accepting, Steve found himself recognizing the warmth of her hand.

"Steve Rogers--I've met you before..at the convention."

Steve memorized the curve of her smile, curls bouncing as she nodded.

"I wasn't sure you'd remember me." Edie answered shyly, gaze falling over Steve's handsome features.

"Here let's take care of that." Edie acknowledged, a silken handkerchief pulled from her pocket and soon she was leaned in to dab Steve's bloody souvenir.

_How could I forget such a beautiful face?_ Steve wanted to say, but the words caught in his throat just as the waitress skipped over to their table introducing herself and rattling off the specials. It was the addition of the new personality that the duo realized they were still holding hands, prompting them both to drop back with a matching bashful grin.

"Keep a light pressure." Edie suggested, handing Steve off the handkerchief.

They both ordered coffee and were handed menus when Edie stood to remove her jacket.

"Here, let me." Steve moved to his feet, attempting to hide the nervousness in his hands as he slipped off Edie's green overcoat, admiring the way the color matched her eyes.

The dark haired woman swiveled around, placing their faces closer than ever. Steve's eyes never left her as he too removed his own coat, leaning even closer to place it on the hook just behind Edie. Inches away she could smell his masculine scent, her eyes flicking to his full lips, craving a taste.

They both groaned silently when the sudden return of their perky waitress prompted them to return to the booth and decide on their order.

"So when you aren't participating in back alley brawls what does Mr. Steve Rogers do?"

A chuckle vibrated his chest, and the blond studied the smooth tabletop before answering.

"Right now, I work at a news stand. I started out as a paperboy for the company and worked my way up. I use to attend Auburndale Art School in Brooklyn though."

Edie leaned forward on her elbows, listening with concentrated interest.

"Art, that's lovely." Edie expressed, commending his talent.

"I have about as much creativity as a bag of flour." Her giggle flooded the air, the sound spreading a feeling of elation through Steve's chest.

"What type do you enjoy most?" Edie huddled over the steaming coffee.

"Cartoons really or portraits. There's so many details to take in of a person's face."

Steve took a moment to study Edie's face, spreading a blush across her freckled cheeks.

"But what about you, what do you do besides save runts from back allies?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"You're not a runt." Edie insisted, and for the first time Steve felt as though someone was actually seeing him. He was no longer just a scrawny body to shuffle past on the street or a fumbling grin that was easily overlooked.

"I'm a teacher in Philadelphia, second graders. But lately I have been attending nursing classes. I'm staying with a cousin here in the city before I am to be shipped overseas." She informed, and suddenly Steve could picture Edie in a quaint classroom, black curls bouncing at she scribbled on the chalkboard, thick novel balancing in her delicate hands, the young children wild with fascination as her animated eyes read adventurous tales.

All the while he pushed past the feeling of inadequacy that nagged him, they were shipping women overseas and here he stood, countless applications stamped with rejection.

"Well that makes me feel better." The words of Steve's thoughts fell past his lips instead.

"What does?" Edie's brow arched with curiosity, attempting to read his meaning.

"That you aren't from New York…Because that would mean I'd gone my whole life, living in the same city and never seen your face. That's enough to crush a man."

Edie sat back in the booth, fixing her hands tightly her lap to keep them from reaching across the small table.

"You, Mr. Steve Rogers are quite the charmer. That girlfriend of your is very lucky." A smirk twitched against the plumpness of Edie's lips.

"I..I don't have a girlfriend." Steve's words shook a bit as they hung in the booth.

Green eyes pooled with surprise, she felt the overwhelming urge to brush back his sandy hair and finally taste those full lips.

"Neither do I." She quipped to recover, earning a hearty laugh from the man across the table.

And it was that familiar sound that made her heart swell, how could anyone want to hurt that kind face?

"So that date of yours, as successful as mine was?" Edie pried lightly, and Steve could read the curiosity flicker across her expression.

"It would appear she's not one to root for the underdog."

"What a shame." Edie bit her lip to stop the budding smile as the news sank in.

Curiosity shifted to muffled relief at his answer and it didn't go unnoticed to the young artist.

They got to know each other a little more, through mouthfuls of hearty sandwiches and side clenching laughter. It was as the waitress scratched up their bill on a pad that a throaty voice called out into the bustling diner.

"Oh no this one's on the house!" The voice matched the sturdy man that rounded from behind the counter, wiping his hands with a stained rag.

"Benny! I was hoping to see you!" Edie piped, shrugging on her coat with haste. She quickly skirted around the people filing in and before Steve could even register the small amount of jealousy that began to form in his chest at the cheerful smile that this man was giving Edie he felt the familiar sensation of her hand grasp his and tug him along.

"I want you to meet my friend, Steve. Steve this is Benny, my soon-to-be cousin in law, isn't that right?" Edie introduced, placing a kiss against the taller man's scruffy cheek.

"Shhh, Cricket are you planning on telling the whole city before Kat even finds out?" Benny scolded playfully before extending a hand to Steve.

"Nice you meet you, Steve. Keeping this one out of trouble I hope? Someone's gotta."

Steve felt the color rise in his cheeks at the mention of looking after Edie, so she wasn't the only one that saw the possibility of them together?"

"Actually she's the one keeping me out of trouble." Steve earned himself a winking smile from the woman at his side.

"Hey, I thought you were to be shipped out tomorrow? Shouldn't you be off planning dinner and polishing that gorgeous ring?" Edie implored.

"That was the plan, but it's been postponed a few days. Engine trouble or something like that, the Nazi's will just have to wait for that ass whoopin' isn't that right, Steve?"

Steve could only answer with a hollow nod, unsure if he'd ever get his chance.

"Mine too, you think they would have worked out all the kinks by now." Edie pondered, remembering the morning she reported for departure only to be told of the mechanical issues.

"Well, we must be going. Thank you for lunch, Benny." Edie planted another ruby kiss against his cheek before moving towards the door, Steve in-toe.

"Anytime! Nice meeting you, Steve. Keep an eye on that one, won't you?"

"Of course." Steve agreed instantly, opening the door for Edie.

"Oh and Benny, once you decide to ask that certain someone a question, please let me know. I have much party planning to do!"

And with a knowing eye roll and quick wave, Benny was back behind the counter and prepping for the lunch rush.

Steve and Edie stepped back into the concrete jungle, cars swarmed passed as children raced down the street too caught up in their imagination to notice the pedestrians making their way down the sidewalk.

"Where are you headed?" He asked shoving fists into his jacket pockets, he swallowed his jittery nerves.

"To the hospital, I'm dreadful with directions though. Do you suppose...you could show me the way? Unless you're busy I'm sorry I-" Edie hesitated, worrying of being too forward or taking up too much of his time.

"Yes, of course. Not every day I get to escort a beautiful lady through the city." Steve smirked, holding out his elbow, hushing her worries as they snaked through the crowd.

"Did Benny call you Cricket?" Steve recalled, welcoming Edie's hands into the crease of his arm.

"Oh yes. It's a silly nickname my father gave me when I was born because I'm small and tend to make a lot of noise." Edie admitted shyly, the tinge of embarrassment she felt subsiding with Steve's sweet laugh.

"That's perfect--hey, did you ever get that strong drink?"

"Yes, but the conversation was lacking. You left me hanging for the blonde." Edie nudged his shoulder playfully, cackle flaring at his suddenly stricken expression.

Her acknowledgment stole Steve's words before they could even form.

"Steve I'm only joking...sorta."

She watched the color rebound into his sculpted cheeks with a shaky laugh. This gorgeous woman certainly kept him on his toes.

Edie studied his profile for the millionth time already, the position of the sun following the curve of his tantalizing lips and illuminating the life in those sapphire eyes, leaving Edie breathless in his wake.

Though this may have only been their second meeting, Edie could say for sure she was already hooked. Happily snagged further into Steve's orbit with each passing second.

Along their trek Steve narrated with the history of the grand buildings, depicting a life previously lived on the very streets they were walking on. He could have been reading the phone book and Edie would have hung on every syllable, the smoothness of Steve's voice was a newly found addiction for the woman and she needed more.

Much like the pitch of his laugh, which she'd earned as she described the circus atmosphere of her family back home in their apartment in Philadelphia.

"Mother, Father, Desi, Everett and me. Like sardines!"

Steve could just imagine them all happily packed into a cramped apartment, living on top of one another and it stirred something within him.

A loneliness.

It reminded him just how empty his home was, which snaked into his life. Bucky being his only family left, was about to be shipped off to fight a war with no one at his back.

"Well, here we are ma'am. The Red Cross station itself." Steve stopped in front of a white building, disappointment filling the air between them.

Edie reluctantly unlooped herself from Steve's embrace and they both were plagued with an emptiness.

"Oh, well Steve thank you again, for everything. You are a true gentleman." Edie cooed, fidgeting a bit with the strap of her purse, wondering if she would ever see him again.

"Anytime." He assured, fighting to think of something to prolong their meeting.

Edie's eyes flicked up to meet his, a smile playing on her lips as she moved to pull a pen and matchbook from her purse.

"In case you're ever in the mood to play tour guide again. After all you still owe me that good conversation."

Steve's hand met hers, studying the inked digits scrawled across the back. The young man couldn't fight the joyous grin that struck his face, he took a sharp breath in as the warmth of Edie's lips caressed his cheek.

Had she known those lips had haunted his dreams since the convention? Soft and inviting, their touch lingered across his skin long after gone.

"Try and stay out of trouble, Handsome." Edie called over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs, sending him a wink before disappearing through the double doors.

Rogers sighed with mild defeat when the void of Edie's absence dared to damper his high. It was with one last longing gaze at the crystal doors and a quick stuff of his fists into his pockets that he found it.

A small, satin reminder of her.

Pulling out the handkerchief slowly, Steve placed it to his face and was kissed with Edie's scent.

A smokey hint of sweet citrus.

With another quick inhale and a face breaking smile, Steve carefully tucked both souvenirs into his pocket and resumed his day with a new sense of purpose.


	3. R&R: Rain and Rum

It's a rainy Monday and I don't feel like working. My cure? A little pre-serum Steve for us all. xxoxoxoxoxo :)

* * *

The dizzy music was unleashed upon the street as a group of bodies stumbled out of the weathered door. Their drunken laughter and bantering fragments of conversations drifted above the murky puddles and floated in a cloud towards the midnight sky.

The brisk night air kissed her flushed cheeks and seemed to heighten Edie's inebriated high that much more. The group had naturally broken into pairs over the span of the evening. However Edie was quite comfortable going stag, after all she hadn't been able to get a particular blond off her mind. Silently she nodded in appreciation when one of the nameless gents lit her awaiting cigarette.

Combing back a tangle of black waves with a clumsy hand, Edie steadied herself on the concrete street when she caught a glimpse of a familiar profile crossing over the deserted boulevard. Beaming at just the idea of it being him.

Was that who she thought it was?

Maybe this city was smaller than she believed it to be. With rum fueled ambition Edie's voice reached out in an echo.

"Hey, Blue Eyes!"

The profile turned to reveal itself, blonde tresses daring to fall from their neat position and confusion rippled across his handsome features in the pale moon light. The attraction she felt hit Edie with a sobering splash. She had to root her pumps into the concrete to keep herself from running to him in a giddy stupor. Edie watched a shy smile creep across those full lips as Steve brought a hand to tap his chest, confirming she truly meant him.

Answering only with a silent nod, Edie trapped all the swirling thoughts daring to expose themselves with her alcohol weakened self-control. She followed his movements closer, nervousness a permanent resident in those stunning ocean eyes.

"You never called. You do remember me, don't you?"

Steve's gaze locked on her ruby lips as she puffed slowly on the ivory cigarette perched between two slender fingers.

_Remember you? How could I forget you?_ The handkerchief she'd left behind days before had found a new home in his jacket. A silken reminder of the day, which clung to his memory so vividly.

Steve couldn't get over Edie's humble question. As if he had a long line of dames he had to sort through on a regular basis. Steve was sure at any moment this gorgeous woman would be the one that realized she had mistaken him for someone else or ask if Bucky was available. But those alluring green eyes sparkled in the dim light and stayed forever fixated on him alone.

"Of course. I'm sorry I didn't call-it's just.." Steve stammered for an excuse, realizing lack of confidence and self-doubt would not sound so good.

Did hang ups count? Because he'd mastered that by now. Already had her phone number burned to memory and nearly worn the paint off the keys with the failed attempts he tried to conjure the nerve.

"Did you give that other girl another chance?"

"Oh no, certainly not." Steve shook his head lightly, studying the curve of her lips grow as his answer hung between them.

"Oh? Well it would appear I've struck gold. The last eligible bachelor in New York, and he's incredibly handsome."

A rosy blush highlighted Steve's cheekbones and the nervousness in his eyes was now replaced with a glimmer of laughter. Edie took another pull, the smoke floated its way past the artist's nose and had him slyly dodging the translucent wisps.

"Would you like a drag?" Extending an arm when she noticed Steve's gaze fall over the rolled tube.

"Oh no thank you. I don't smoke actually." Steve replied a polite refusal, hands stuffed firmly into his trousers.

"Does it bother you? Here let me put it out."

"No- you don't have to do that. Not just for me." Steve quickly assured, but Edie's crimson heel was already hard at work. Snuffing out the dying embers into the gritty concrete. Steve barely had time to rebound when her movements leaned forward. Gulping passed the lump in his throat as a delicate hand brushed back a strand of golden hair. Edie replied:

"Oh, Blue Eyes. I have a feeling I would do just about anything for you."

Steve's mouth gaped slightly, certain that at any moment he would wake from this dream.

_Say something!_

Steve's conscious screamed against the thumping of his heart. But he was at a loss. A man without a map in this uncharted territory. Edie was a wild card. A breathtaking curveball that challenged Steve's wit and composure.

It was just when he managed to chip away a small piece of confidence, a voice from behind them called to Edie. Their attention tore away from each other and shifted to the tangle of drunk couples. Steve recognized the taller man as Benny, realizing that even in the dim light of the street his face held a friendliness. The man from the diner had traded his greasy apron for a neatly tucked shirt and was draped with a giggling redhead, fluttering for Edie's attention.

"Hey, Cricket! We're going to O'Malley's Pub. You coming? "

Steve felt his heart suddenly drop at the mention of Edie's absence and he braced himself for her farewell. Edie's black waves bounced as she returned her expression to Steve and answered with a twitching smirk.

"No thank you, Kat. I think I'll retire for the evening." Head motioning "Care to walk me home?"

After a few moments of silence, to ensure that he had truly heard her correctly, Steve answered with a hasty "of course", before following Edie's lead.

It was shortly into their journey that Steve quickly realized Edie had no idea where she was going, whether that be from the alcohol that plagued her cheeks with a lovely blush or the lack of experience in the city, nonetheless he kept her pace. Edie's quick wit and welcoming laugh was all Steve could focus on, he didn't care if they walked clear across the country. As long as Edie was by his side, Steve would go anywhere.

It was in the middle of a story about one of her students that Edie too noticed they had already passed that same corner store twice now.

"Oh, dear."

Heels scuffed against grainy sidewalk in a halt.

"Are you alright?" Steve stopped abruptly at Edie's pouted expression glaring upward at the neon sign blinking above.

A stumbling hand skated across her forehead in search for the words through the alcoholic cloud.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart but.."

A humming joy invaded Steve's heart at the endearment. Her drunken worry made Edie down right adorable as she continued to gauge their surroundings.

"I'm afraid I've gotten us quite lost. I...have no idea where we are or where Kat's apartment even is from here." Edie's admission passed between them and she couldn't control the puff of giggles that followed.

"You must think I'm quite pathetic."

Steve watched Edie study her heels, breathing the words in a shyness to the sidewalk.

Pathetic? He'd heard that word before. An insult used by bigger men to remind him of his shortcomings, as if he could forget. But never had someone used it on themselves in his presence and especially one as far from the truth as Edie.

"When I think of you, pathetic is not the word I would use." Steve spoke passed the lump in his throat, the budding attraction for this dark haired stranger was growing with the steady nourishment of smiles and attention beaming from ruby lips and jade pools.

"You think of me?"

The simple question joined them there on the deserted street. Buzzing neon lamp illuminating the delight in Edie's eyes as she kept a fixated gaze on him.

Steve filled the silence with a dry chuckle, fists cemented in the depths of his pockets. Air hitched in his throat and nervousness held his words hostage. Which only heightened the closer Edith drew.

She was everywhere. Intoxicating him without so much as a drop of alcohol. He could smell her now, that smokey lemon scent inviting him to taste the creamy skin of her neck. He nearly jumped out of his shoes at the sudden gentle graze swiping across the arch of his cheek, taking with it the first drop of rain.

Edie was so close that Steve swore he could count the light dusting of freckles that lay over her cheeks, and those plump lips dared him to give into the feral thoughts that clouded his mind.

"I..I, um live just the next street over."

Steve held his breath and watched a smirk twitch across Edie's expression.

"I mean, not that I expect you to..I didn't mean to insinuate that a dame like you, not a dame..a woman that is-"

Steve's weary ramble screeched to a halt as a delicate touch ran the length of his arm and locked their fingers. Something that seemed so natural. So organic. As if it had been done a thousand times before.

It left the young man in a daze.

"Steve..get me out of this rain."

Donning a mirroring grin, he gladly nodded. Realizing his name held new meaning when it fell from those alluring lips, Steve wanted nothing more than to hear it again.

"Yes ma'am."

And soon the two were scurrying across the rain painted pavement, hand in hand. Laughter splashing through the growing puddles.

Thunder growled darkly from above with cracks of lightning illuminating the city sky.

Steve mentally pushed away the echoing thoughts of doubt that urged him this wasn't real. That he would soon turn and she would be gone from his grasp. Subconsciously he glanced back, snuffing out that persistent voice in an instant at the sight of Edie trailing close behind him on the stairs, heels padding across the weathered planks.

"Don't mind the mess." Steve murmured, silently praying that he'd turn the knob to reveal an immaculate upgrade to his humble abode. One that he felt would impress the woman behind him.

Edie gave a polite nod and followed his lead, her smile only growing as she was welcomed into Steve's world.

Holding his breath the young man watched Edie's expression take everything in.

But what she saw wasn't a barely furnished and drafty apartment but rather a home filled with remnants of Steve. An armchair and single bed laced with his scent. A pile of weathered books and sketch pads by the bed, dated newspapers stacked in the tiny kitchen.

This was his place.

Where he escaped the world and breathed lighter. He was everywhere. Edie quickly concluded this was her favorite place in the city.

"It's just you here?"

Edie asked to the quiet room.

Steve took a moment, hanging in the doorway with a broken smile at the sight of Edie in his home. Realizing, despite the pouring rain and cloudy skies just beyond the misted window, the small apartment seemed to brighten the further she ventured.

"Um, yes. Just me..I used to live with my parents, but-can I get you anything?" Steve moved towards the kitchen, side stepping the dark subject. Kicking himself as he knew the state of the cabinets and fridge were less than overflowing.

"Water would be lovely. Thank you." Edie requested, alcohol consuming more of her blood that she'd like to admit.

Up until now rum had been her go-to for that warm giddiness that had its way of distracting a person from even the worst of situations. That was until she met Steve. The excitement that filled Eddie's veins whenever she laid eyes on the young man trumped any euphoric high that alcohol could even begin to promise.

Blinking passed the fuzzy blotches in view she stumbled a bit and further into Steve's bedroom. Purse finding its place on a crate-turned-end table, cardigan slinking to the floor nearby. A pile on the nightstand called for Edie's attention.

Water. Now water he could do, with hasty nerves Steve bounced to the kitchen. Retrieving glasses from the shelves, soon the steady hiss of the tap filled the now silent room. The storm outside still carried on, growing closer with each rumbling crack and heavy drop of rain.

Edie's inebriated focus was solely captured by the countless sketches peeking from their notebook bound hiding spot. They were breathtaking. Leafing through the various scenes depicted upon the aged parchment in neat pencil.

Landscapes, streets, faces and cartoons. All conjured by Steve's hand.

Edie trailed a delicate touch over the grayed marks, tracing the shapes in awe.

"You lied to me."

Steve's ear perked from the kitchen. Brow knitted with confusion, he quickly attempted to read Edie's postured back. But before he could speak, she was facing him with a star struck gaze.

"You said you worked at a news stand, you never said you were an artist. Steve these are..divine…true talent."

The Brooklyn native's heart slowed with relief at Edie's praise, that was until she found a particular drawing which Steve hoped would stay hidden.

A simple sketch that left Edie speechless, recognizing the face the longer she stared.

Piercing eyes, a sprinkle of freckles over the nose and a wide spread of lips, colored ruby.

It was her.

Steve dared not speak, an explanation just out of reach. Edie cast her rum blurred gaze towards the blonde, lips wrinkled into a knowing smirk. Steve hadn't prepared for her simple question.

"May I have this?" Edie bit at the very lips sketched in the picture.

"-Of course, it's only fitting…that the muse should have the creation." Sapphire eyes illuminated with a sudden crack of lightning.

And it was Edie's turn to be taken back, breathless, in the heat of the moment her legs moved on their own. Unable to hold it back any longer, Edie indulged the whisper of desire. Her hands found Steve's face in a tender embrace but her lips moved with a ravishing hungry, stealing the very air from Steve's lungs in greedy haste.

It took the artist a moment to register what was happening, but only a second before instinct kicked in. Despite the lack of experience, Steve moved against Edie's body like second nature. Her actions unhinged the cage of a starving beast. Luring it out with each soft caress of her strawberry lips, and each finger that skated through his dampened locks.

Sure he'd been with a woman before, but it was hasty and detached. Orchestrated by too much alcohol and Bucky's coaxing. He could barely picture her face but he'd never forget the night or what she said when they were finished.

_"You did good, Sugar. Real good. Now don't forget to put the money on the dresser before you go." _

But this was different. So different, polar opposite different. Hasty and detached were nowhere near his choice of words when Steve thought of describing the moment. Need and passion came to mind. Natural and deliciously overwhelming made the cut.

Moving against Edie's body felt like second nature and yet so excitingly new. He wanted to be every at once and yet wanted to take his time. And the feeling was mutual. Edie's pawing hands were exploring his body in a fury that left him wonderfully breathless.

The taste of Edie's mouth was like nothing on earth. As sweet as candy and searingly hot as licks of a roaring fire. It was a new found drug that Steve didn't know he craved until now and there was no going back. His broad hands spanned the curve of her waist, cementing her against him with urgency. Their senses were in overdrive, nerves alive and tingling all at once. Steve was sure he'd pass out. Neither dared to unlock their mouths, despite the burning in their lungs that begged for oxygen. Steve gladly ignored the pain to taste even just a bit more of Edie's forbidden fruit. If his arousal wasn't already mounting at a rapid speed, he heard the most heavenly sound for the first time.

"_Mmh, oh Steve.."_

The delicious syllables of Edie's moan perked Steve's ears in an instant. Nearly muffled by his own mouth the panting man knew he needed to hear it again.

Like a spark to dynamite, chasing the fuse with little regard to its demise.

Books and the remaining contents of the nearby table clattered to a new home against the floor as Edie's back met the edge. Taking advantage of the newly vacant spot, Steve guided Edie onto the table top and nestled himself between her thighs.

Heatedly he clawed away the tangle of black waves and found the silky skin of Edie's neck. Earning himself a symphony of breathless moans when he began to work the tender muscles with his tongue and puckered lips. Mentally archiving the spot to memory for later.

Edie's hands spanned his back, cementing Steve in place. She ached to feel his skin against hers. To continued until nothing but their heartbeats separated them. Edie encouraged the sinfully sweet torture with an arched back and heated mews. Something stiff and trouser clad grazed the length of her thigh with a feathery touch and had Edie tensed with an even huskier gasp.

"_Oh Goddd..baby_."

An eruption of thunder followed and lit up the room in a cascade of rain painted light.

Reluctantly pausing the marking of Edie's neck, Steve took a deep head-clearing breath and assessed the situation. He gulped as consciousness filtered back in, bringing along its companion chivalry.

In the throws of heat, the skirt of Edie's dress had been reduced to a scrunched line of material stretched firmly across the swell of her hips. Curves of which Steve caught himself tracing with yearning hands. With the material out of the way it gave Steve a glimpse of Edie's hidden treasure, lace covered and satin smooth.

But it wasn't just his eyes that had found the warmth between those creamy thighs. Something much more rigid had made itself known. Subconsciously his hips began a slow dip forward into the dampening thin cloth and a shock of pleasure pulsed through them both. Edie erupted another whimper and Steve too couldn't cage his groan.

But it was all so fast, the room was suffocating with raw heat and the rain pelted from above with a deafening volume.

Steve didn't want this to be just a one time fling, he couldn't let Edie slip through his fingers again or jeopardize whatever future they had. So with great, waning strength Steve took a step back. Edie felt herself nearly collapse without the warmth of him against her. Catching Edie's outstretched hand that begged to tug him back in. Steve placed a kiss against the soft knuckles and read the intoxicated lust that painted her complexion.

Darkened jade eyes brimmed with need and bore a hole through his soul. The heated activity seemed to surge the alcohol to her head with a newfound speed as Steve watched Edie waver a bit without his stabilizing embrace.

"Let's get you to bed, that sound okay?"

Edie glazed a mischievous smirk at the sound of his suggestion.

"I thought you'd never ask."

A set of manicured claws dance across Steve's collar and through the soft stubble along the nape of his neck. Sending an involuntary shiver through the New York's body. The hands beckoned to pull him back into the warm bubble that was Edie, sensual gleam in her eyes enticing.

"Not like that, Gorgeous. Not tonight at least." Steve puffed a light laugh towards the floor at Edie's pouted lip.

"Come'on, it might not be the Ritz but it's a bed. Can't go out in this, you can stay here tonight."

A lean arm hooked around Edie's waist, guiding her gently towards the edge of the bed.

"Darling, I'd take you over the Ritz any day." A drunken giggle tickled Steve's neck.

"You'll say otherwise in the morning, I'm sure."

He murmured absently, pulling back the blankets to help her when a nimble hand, unsteady at first found his cheek and nudged Steve's eyes towards her.

"Don't do that…don't cheapen yourself because they tell you to. You, Steven, are so much more than they will ever know."

Steve felt his heart melt over his soul, bathing everything in a tingling warmth.

Who was this woman?

Before he could reply Edie stole another quick kiss, donning a cheeky smirk of mischief.

"Alright, Mister. Help me out of this dress."

Edie turned her back, motioning towards the hidden zipper.

"Only so I can sleep in my slip. I'll behave, I promise." Edie reassured despite the desire glazing over in those emerald pools. She could read Steve's apprehension but he accepted with a shy grin and lifted lean fingers to the metallic teeth. Unhinging the clasps in a fluid motion.

"Turn around, no peeking." Edie instructed, twirling a red manicured nail in the space between them. More for herself than for Steve. Knowing full well how she could barely keep her hands off him when she was clothed, let alone when she was down to thin silk.

"Anything for you, Doll." Steve complied with a bitten smirk.

"Oh, now don't tell me that, handsome."

Edie earned herself a blush from the blond, he truly wasn't use to a woman being so outrightly attracted to him. Edie was having her fun.

Steve tried to ignore the familiar sound of material against skin and remain forward. Willing himself to focus on the wavering reflection of the moon through the rain painted window. But his mind kept wandering back to that soft, supple skin revealing itself behind him. Skin that he'd been pawing at just moments earlier. The devil on his shoulder suddenly appeared with a warrant of regret of what he could be doing right now instead of memorizing the pattern of Mrs. Patterson's curtains across the alley. The taste of Edie's mouth was still fresh on his lips and the ache in his trousers threatened to return with a vengeance.

"All done." The soft voice advised from behind.

Steve scolded himself for turning around so quickly, without preparing himself for what he was about to see.

So covered and yet so provocative.

Edith lay nestled into his mattress, wrapped in the thin sheet and generously worn quilt. Black curls sprawled across a pillow that Steve knew would never smell the same. Now laced with Edie's heavenly musk infused into the fibers and better than any soap. His bed wasn't the only thing imprinted with Edie's lingering presence.

His apartment. His clothes. His heart.

The word ethereal came to Steve's mind. Down right angelic with the moon aiding as a filtered halo. But it was those strawberry lips that told otherwise. That sang mischief.

"Now Blue Eyes, I know I gave you my word but if you keep looking at me like that."

There she was.

Palms open in submission, Steve retreated towards the armchair. And Edie followed his movements, pouting with every further inch.

"Where are you going? Egypt?" Her head plucked up from the pillow in protest.

Reading Steve's blushy confliction, Edie sought a compromise. Knowing the gentleman within would not dare let him share the bed, no matter how much she pinned.

"Just near me at least?" She beckoned a hand through the air.

Already hating the distance between them.

Edie had never thought she'd love the thumping sound of wooden legs against tired floors so much. A protest of air puffed from the feathers as Edie plopped back against the pillow in triumph.

Rain took over the conversation, a comfortable silence lulling between them and Edie thanked the gods above that the room stopped spinning.

Steve eased into the cushions of the armchair and began the work on his laces. Silently scuffed soles kissed the floor and achy muscles stretched a bridge to the bed.

Despite the whispers of fatigue Edie fought her heavy eyelids. Focusing instead on the small movements of the man next to her. Removal of his suspenders, first the left then the right. Each button of his sleeves. The slow roll of his shoulders into the dusty plushness of the chair's back.

Steve laced nimble fingers against his chest and Edie caged the urge to reach out. To feel that tingle. That sweeping wave of intense emotion that nearly knocked her right into the sand. It sobered her. It intoxicated her. It was nothing like she'd ever experienced before. Edie wanted so much for this night to stretch on for years.

But fatigue was winning by the minute. The combination of alcohol, drumming rain and the overwhelming presence of Steve relaxed Edie's every sense.

"I never thanked you."

Edie's head suddenly weighed a ton. But instinct had her following his voice.

"For what, dear?"

She wasn't entirely confident her words hadn't slurred.

A pause.

The silence had her doubting she had answered Steve aloud. Edie forced her eyes back open, tamping down her body's internal whine.

Concentration rippled across Steve's flawless features. As if trying to solve an immensely complicated equation. Edie caught herself memorizing every detail of his face. The longer she stared the more intense that wave became. Starting with a lick at her toes to the swell of her chest. It threatened to swallow her forever. A fate she would happily accept. He was breathtaking, a feeling Edie knew would forever be a side effect of his presence. And then he spoke, tender and assured. It restored the very breath he took.

"For saving me."

The simple response joined the small space between them.

Steve realized his words fell with a heavy meaning, more than just a thank you for a rescue from a back alley fight. Anxiety found him with a grip to the throat, stealing his shallow breaths.

But before Steve could be completely suffocated by his own self doubt an ivory palm reached from under the sheet. He took it on instinct, studying the intricate rivers of veins that pulsed beneath.

"Oh, Blue Eyes you're the one who saved me."

He couldn't let go. He wouldn't let go.

-0-

Steve woke to a pounding, heavy lashes squinted against the early morning light that streaked through with little regards to those sleeping. When he realized it wasn't his head pulsating but actually a thumping against the frame of his front door he sprung up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey-o Steve, you in there?"

Bucky, vibrating through the wooden cracks.

But Steve halted, his gaze immediately falling to his left.

_So it wasn't a dream. _

There Edie was, as real as the breath in his lungs. She lay sprawled across his mattress, tangled in a cocoon of sheets. The morning light filtered through the paper blinds and painted a warm shade of orange across her peaceful features. A flash of the previous night dawned in Steve's mind and he couldn't fight the vibrant smile that accompanied the memory. He leaned down with a new found confidence, to whisper a kiss against her cheek when the voice beyond the door grew impatient.

"This door locked? Steve?...okay I'm coming in." The door knob jiggle roughly once more before the tired wood groaned against the sudden weight of Bucky's tall form against the frame.

"Shit!" Steve's hiss joined Edie's even breathing.

Steve's lean legs bolted across the cramped apartment, dodging Edie's trail of scattered heels and clothing. Lean muscles protesting all the way, from the sudden activity and less than comfortable sleeping arrangement.

Bucky jarred back in surprise when the arch way was suddenly opened just wide enough to allow the stature of his best friend.

"Hey, you okay? Why's this door locked?" Gray-blue gaze eyed Steve up with suspicion.

"I'm fine, Buck. What's up?" Steve attempted a poker face.

But to be honest keeping secrets from Bucky was a first, and certainly one that involved a woman in his bed.

"I was headed to the recruitment station to check on shipment status and didn't know if you wanted to get some breakfast-"

A yawn cut into Bucky's sentence and had Steve whipping his attention back into the apartment. It was then that the Sergeant noticed the red smudges painting Steve's lips and jaw.

A swiping thumb across his skin brought Steve back to Bucky's knowing gaze. "You got something you wanna tell me, pal?"

Steve gulped with a burning blush. Before he could even conjure the nerve a commotion rumbled from behind and soon the patter of feet scurried around the room. A mumble of hung-over garble pitching with every movement to locate both her dress and shoes.

"Edie, are you alright?"

Bucky tried hard to cage his shocked grin as a face was placed to the feminine cursing, joinining them in the door with a hop to slip on her heels.

He recognized her features as the woman from the Stark convention. Followed by the familiar cloak of invisibility that blanketed him again, as if Steve was the only one she saw.

"Wonderful, darling. A tad bit late though. Gotta run!" A long, fruitful kiss found Steve's lips in a hurry.

"Hello." Edie barely acknowledged Buck with a nod. "I'll see a, later?" She implored, stealing another kiss from the muted artist.

Steve could only nod in a daze. Both men watched Edie slip through the gap between and pad down the creaky planks.

Steve followed her until she was out of sight returning her quick wave before Edie disappeared into the sea of New Yorkers.

Reluctantly the blond turned towards Bucky, wincing already at the cheeky grin staring back at him and knowing what often followed.

"Edie, huh?" Dark brows cocked and full lips perched.

"We just slept, Buck." Steve started.

"I'm sure you did, pal." The taller man arched his chin inside. "Now go get your jacket, this is gong to be an interesting breakfast."

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
